Can't Know
by TheGirlWithHerHeadInABook1
Summary: Hannah Jones. A bionic teenager, who was a superhero sentenced into hiding. Now she lives across from the Davenports. Will they know her secreat? Does she come out of hiding? They just can't know. First in the Bionic Hero series
1. Meeting

Hannah's POV

I was sat in mine and James' lab. It's not much just his basement that nobody enters. I sigh and play with my outfit. It's just a simple pair of black leggings and a white top. I started scuffing my ankle boots on the table I was sitting on.

"Remind me." I said, grabbing the brown haired boy's attention, "Why did we go into hiding if nothing ever happens here?" We used to be America's superheroes. It was easy for me as I'm bionic. I have speed, strength, smarts, mind reading, fire, ice, water and transfiguration. James however was my tech man. He would dismantle bombs and sort out technology. Nobody knew who we were. Not even our parents. It's sad to think that we were forced into hiding. I still remember why we stopped.

"Well, we destroyed too much" He said, turning back to laptop in front of him. I however made my way to our costumes. James had a blue cape with red leotard and black boots. He also had a blue mask. Above his costume was a plaque that said 'Bad Wolf'. His superhero name. I turned to mine; it was black skirt with tights and boots. My top was always the same white shirt. My favourite part of the outfit was the red cloak. My plaque was 'Little Dead Riding Hood.' I quickly looked at the clock 5:58. Dad wants me back at six to meet the neighbours, we're new to the street so we are meeting them.

"Bye"  
>"Bye" With that I super speed home with one minute to spare. I open the door to see the Davenport-Dooley's in my hallway. I brushed a piece of my red curly hair out my face and smiled at them.<p>

"Hi, I'm Hannah" I greeted smiling. I was greeted by hi's from everyone except for the youngest boy, Leo.

"You look really familiar," My heart skipped a beat, don't recognise me please.

"Anyway, let me get changed and I'll be right down." I said walking away to my new bedroom.


	2. Dinner

Hannah POV

I was searching in my room for something cute but casual, that's what they were wearing. I suddenly found it. I pulled out my skinny jeans, they were loose but not really loose, a white long sleeved jumper top and a pair of brown ankle boots. To finish my outfit, I had a grey scarf and left my hair. I ran downstairs and saw the teenage girl standing by herself. Time to be friendly.

"Hi, I'm Hannah" I introduced, holding my hand out. She accepted my handshake and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, I'm Bree," I pulled out her tight embrace, "We can have sleepovers and watch scary movies!" I laughed a little, but hey she has enthusiasm.

Time Skip

I spent most my evening talking to Bree and Adam, so we're pretty good friends. They both then left to have their own conversation and I saw Chase and Leo so, let's go greet some people.

Chase's POV

I saw Hannah look over in our direction after her conversation with Bree and Adam. All I'm saying is that she is very cute and good looking. That's all. I don't have crush or anything. Pffft, no. She walked over to us and my heart skipped a beat.

"hello, Chase is it?" She asked me. I nodded and stuck my hand towards her. We talked the whole night, if I weren't the smartest person in the world, I would call her that. Our conversation was cut of when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I need to get that," She then left the room, answering the phone.

Hannah's POV

My phone started ringing and I saw James' name, I groaned in frustration and left.

"What!" I demanded. I heard him chuckle and if I could see him, you would be able to see him shaking his head at me.

"Just a warning, we need to clean the lab up. The FBI is coming round to see if we're stable to come back." I answered and hung up on him. I'll never see the end of it.

I came back and my new friends had left, oh well, see them at school tomorrow.

A/N I imagine Hannah to look like Karen Gillian and James to look like Arthur Darvill.


End file.
